


Telephone

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Reno has been expecting this call for a while.





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Phone Sex"

The carpet was going to wear thin under Reno’s battered work books if he kept pacing. The floor boards already voiced their creaky protest with every turn.

He was nervous. He never got nervous, but he was nervous today.

The numbers on the clock by his bed glowed Mako green as they counted up the minutes. It was nearly time, and Reno was already achingly hard from the anticipation. His phone rang, vibrations edging it across the nightstand. The redhead snatched it up and fumbled to pick up the call. The time had just ticked over to the hour. Tseng was almost threateningly punctual at the best of times but now it made Reno’s hands shake.

“Hey boss.” He swallowed thickly, mouth dry. “How do ya want me.”

“On the bed.” A clipped response in a deep voice. “Shirt off, pants on. I’ll allow you to undo them, I know about your..._unprofessional_ penchant for underwear.”

Reno blushed scarlet to the roots of his hair. The boss knew he went commando. Well fuck. As though this wasn’t already shocking enough, being called like this, but that Tseng had noticed, that Tseng had _looked_. Reno bit down on his lower lip to keep from moaning. This was affecting him way too much. He put the phone down, briefly, and stripped off his shirt. Unbuckled his belt. Undid his pants. Tseng hadn’t mentioned his boots so he left them on. He climbed onto the bed, lying on his back, and picked up the phone again.

“Talk to me boss man.” There was a dark chuckle at the other end of the line.

“How hard are you already Reno.” Tseng purred through the speakers. “I bet I’d barely need to touch you if I was there.”

This time Reno couldn’t hold back the moan. He slid a hand down his pale chest, scratched his nails through the rough red hairs trailing down his stomach. “Please.”

Tseng laughed. “Slow, Reno. Wouldn’t want to cut this too short.” There was a clinking sound down the line, followed by a rustling of fabric. “Touch yourself. Slowly.”

Reno wrapped one shaking hand around his cock and whimpered. His skin was hot, all the blood rushing to his cock and by contrast his hand felt cool. Felt good. He stroked slowly and let his eyes slide shut from the pleasure.

“That’s it.” Whispered Tseng in his ear. “Nice and easy.”

His hips twitched. It would only be better if Tseng was here, weaving words together directly into his ears, breath warm on Reno’s skin. He kept his pace slow, Tseng would know if he didn’t. Tseng always knew things Reno didn’t want him to know. That’s how they got here. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t a bad thing after all.

“Tighten your grip.” Reno obeyed and his breathing fell into a deep rhythm as pleasure cascaded across his nerves. “Press your thumb into the slit. Hard. I want you to feel it burn.” Tseng snarled down the phone and Reno thought he could hear his own rhythmic sound at the other end of the line.

A fantasy surely. That Tseng would lower himself to do this to Reno was already too much. The thought he might be taking pleasure from it as well would be enough to break the red headed Turk. As he ground his thumb into the slit he could feel his pulse hammering beneath the skin. It did burn, but the burn was so good and Reno couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

“That’s it, just like that.” Tseng sounded breathless at the other end of the line.

Reno's head spun and his arm spasmed forcing his hand tighter, he let out a gasping moan. "B-boss."

He heard a low laugh through the speaker. "Good boy. Now get yourself off for me."

Reno didn't need any further urging. He jerked himself fast and hard, hips coming off the mattress a little as he thrust up into his fist. He tossed his head against the pillow, he was close. A bitten off moan at the end of the phone line and Reno was coming hard over his stomach, hand still working his cock as he slurred Tseng's name down the line. There was a muttered praise that he barely caught before the call disconnected.

He smirked shakily wondering if he was good enough to get a second call.


End file.
